Late Night Confessions
by LeoEmberflames
Summary: When Greece takes a drunken trip to Japans house, certain things come to light. Co-written with CrazyKittyMonster.


Japan was having an awful day. First America had come over to play video games and wouldn't leave until he beat the boss level, then Turkey had visited him and wouldn't leave until Japan went on a date with him (which Japan tried his best to politely turn down, but only ended up deterring him for a week or so) now while he was getting dinner ready he heard a knock at the door. Setting down his makisu, Japan walked over to his door, feeling slightly annoyed at how his day off had become so busy. Sliding open the door part way, he was surprised to see Greece on the other side.

"Konbanwa* Greece-san."

"Pro_í** Jap…" Greece mumbled tripped on his way in and stumbled into Japan knocking them both to the ground.

"Hehe, your tiny." _How annoying... _Japan thought to himself. He could smell the alcohol on Greece's breath as he tried to push him off.

"Nooooooooo!" Greece complained clinging on to the Japanese man. "I need hug's and belly rubs!"

"Greece-san, you are not a cat, please kindly get of off of me." Japan replied squirming uncomfortably in Greece's hold.

"B-buuut I loove youu!"

Japan's heart stopped and a deep blush crept onto his cheeks. "N-now you are just being silly," _Oh god, this cannot be happening… _"Please get off of me." Japan shut his eyes tightly until he felt Greece get off of him. He opened his eyes and sat up to face the sad, serious looking Greek man. "I really do." He said.

"Y-you're D-d-drunk." Japan said flushing.

"Well then, I have an excuse to do this." Greece leaned forward and gave Japan a quick peck on his cheek. Japan stared up at him, almost certain that his face was about to burst into flames.

"Greece- s…"

The larger male pushed hard on the others shoulders until he was lying down.

"I'm not finished." As slow as ice Greece pressed his lips onto the others.

Now Japan had never kissed before, but he had heard about it from the other countries, mainly France. They were all wrong. It was not a mess of exploring tongues and nipping teeth, Greece tried to but Japan was having none of it, it was just Japan's pink lips pressed into Greece's cool one's. Of course there were knocking noises and the smell of alcohol. But still…

It was over all too fast and suddenly they were staring into each other's eyes while trying to catch their breath. Greece was the first to speak.

"That was… nice." Japan closed his eyes; he didn't want to look at Greece when he said this.

"Greece-san, I understand you wish to have a relationship with me but I want you to know I am a old man and I am stuck in my ways, dating me could prove to be more of a hindrance and anything el…"

Suddenly he felt an immense weight crushing him. His eyes shot open and he flinched when the sound of thunderous snores echoed into his ears. Smiling softly Japan rolled Greece off him and preceded to half drag, half carry him to the spare bedroom. Upon arrival the tired country realized that he had not made up the room for company, that meant there was not matt, no blankets, no nothing. _I can't leave him here! But it's my only guest room…_ After some debate Japan sighed as he decided to pick the lesser of two evils and continued down to hall, a sleeping Greece in tow, to his own bedroom. This would never have been Japan first choice when having a guest, especially a drunken one, but it was his only choice at this point. Finally arriving at his futon Japan did his best to get Greece onto it and into a comfortable sleep position. When he was satisfied that his guest would sleep well, Japan attempted to leave to go and set up the guest room. But the sharp tug on his yukata stopped him.

"Please… don't go." Greece mumbled. Japan sighed and tried to pry Greece's fingers off his clothing so he could get away, but the Greek man held on with an incredible amount of strength for a drunk, half asleep man. When he tried to tug the cloth out of Greece's hands he found himself pulled down on top of the other man.

"G-Greece-san!" Japan exclaimed as he found himself pressed against his...friend? Screwing his eyes shut the poor Japanese man pretended nothing was happening while Greece snuggled him like one of his favorite cat's destroying any chance Japan had of getting out of this.

_Watashi wa unmei ni shite imasu...*** _Japan thought to himself as he struggled. It really couldn't get any worse than this. But the second this thought crossed his mind he found himself being crushed as Greece rolled over.

"Greece-san," the smaller man gasped, "please get off…"

"Why?" The other smirked sleepily.

"B-because I c-cant breath." Japan gasped out as his rib cage felt like it was being flattened. Greece shifted slightly so that Japan was still trapped but was able to breath.

Leaning down Greece slowly closed his eye's and…

"DUDES! WHAT THE HELL'S GOIN' ON!"

Japan paled. "A-America-san, how did you get in?"

"The door was wide open! I thought a psycho killer had got you, but it was just Greece… I'm not sure if that's much better but…" The American rambled on, obviously oblivious to Japan situation. "So anyway England kicked me out again, so I was wondering if I could stay here because the President is also mad at me for some reason- maybe it was because of the game I was playing with my whale got some of his documents wet? - Anyway I don't really have anywhere else to go but..." America continued talking.

"America," Greece growled the countries name. "Get out."

"Oh...uh, sorry dude… um I'll just be going… have fun?"

Greece's snarl and Japan's squeak was the only answer he needed, before he ran out of there at full speed.

"Now then," Smiled the Greek man who appeared now to be fully awake, "how about we take America's advice and have some fun?" Unfortunately for Greece the man of his dreams was currently hiding underneath the pillow, obviously horrified that America had decided to walk in at that moment. Greece sighed and flopped back down onto the futon.

"I really do love you Japan." Greece said after a moment, pulling back the pillow that covered Japans head to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I-I may…" _Why is this so hard to say! _ "Have, sort of, feelings for you too Greece-san..."

The night went pretty smoothly after that, Greece had used Japan as a teddy bear, Japan seriously thought about suicide, and America and England had really good make up sex. Everything was right with the world, until the morning that is...

Greece was the first to awake. He had a horrible handover and his back hurt, almost as if he had been dragged across a floor. When he tried to sit up he found that he was clinging tightly to a sleeping Japan. He immediately let go of him and tried, in vain, to remember what happened last night. His initial thought was the he and Japan did it, but that didn't make sense because they were both fully clothed. Then again...

"Oh gods, what happened last night?" Greece mumbled hiding his head in his heads. He couldn't remember anything that had happened after his 50th cup of sake.

"Greece-san..." Japan mumbled

"Japan!" Greece stuttered, "What b-brings you here?

"This is my house." Japan yawned.

"You know, waking up in your bed has always been a fantasy of mine… This isn't quite how I imagined it."

"Greece-san! Th-that's…"

"Your fantasy to?" He said with a smirk.

"NO!" The smaller one looked away from the other man to hide his reddening cheeks. Greece looked away too.

"So... uh, did we have sex?" Japan flinched and reddened even more.

"Of course not- wait, does this mean you don't remember anything?"

"Yeah, it's all just one big fuzzy blur."

"Oh."

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, until Japan stood up.

"Your hangover must be pretty bad, I'll get you some pain killers and make breakfast." And with that he left the room leaving Greece to wonder about the previous night's activities.

Japan walked quickly out of the bedroom and to the kitchen.

_How could he have forgotten! The one time I work up the courage to tell him how I feel and he forgets it the next day! Now what do I do? He said he liked me, so do I tell him again? Or was that just the alcohol talking? This is so confusing! _Japan sighed as he grabbed some headache medicine he had left over from when England came, then grabbed some water and headed back to the bedroom. Greece was still laying on the futon when he walked in.

"Here." Said Japan sharply.

"Uh, thanks…" Greece took the medicine and looked back a Japan. "Are you ok?"

"Fine."

"If you want to tal-"

"I said I'm fine. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to make breakfast." And with that Japan stormed out of the room leaving a bewildered Greece staring after him.

_Uggg, I almost completely lost it with him! I can't believe I did that. I should apologize..._

"Japan?" Greece said coming up behind him, "Did I do something wrong?"

"N-no, of c-course not."

"Don't lie to me Japan."

"It's nothi-"

Suddenly Japan felt a hand on his shoulder. Greece whirled him around to face him.

"Japan, I need you to tell me!"

The small country closed his eyes as tightly and shouted as loud as he could.

"You forgot! You forgot everything…" Tears were threatening to leak from his eyes as he continued. "Last night you told m-me you...that you...um…"

Suddenly a light went on in Greece's brain.

"That I what?" Japan took a deep breath and looked Greece straight in the eyes

"That you loved me." The awkward silence that ensued was the worst in recorded history.

"Oh theó_n…**** Japan I am so sorry I didn't…"

"L-look you w-were drunk and it doesn't matt-" Japan suddenly started sobbing. He couldn't hold it together any longer, and started to cry in earnest. Greece wrapped his arms around the sobbing nation and whispered sweet nothings in his ear.

When Japan had no more tears left Greece pulled back to look into his eyes,

"Japan, even though I was drunk I meant every word. You are the most special person in my life and without you my world would be gray and lonely. Please just give me a chance, I swear you won't regret it."

"Greece-san," Japan sniffed, "I love you."

* * *

_*Good evening_

_**Morning_

_*** I am doomed_

_****Oh gods_

Translations may not be accurate.

We do not own Hetalia.


End file.
